A European Vacation
by SnowWhite16
Summary: Joe and Frank, along with their girlfriends, (characters I created: Lorelei and Cecelia) are on a trip to Europe. A fun little one-shot of what happens the evening they go to the Poenari Dracula Festival.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters affiliated with the Hardy Boys television or book series. No infringements of copyright or trademarks are intended or should be inferred. This story is fiction, and written strictly for entertainment purposes.**_

* * *

The sound of European folk music could be heard in the distance as the dim street lights illuminated the walkway. "Oh Joe, this is all so romantic." Lorelei sighed, grabbing his arm as they continued down the lane.

"It's also a little creepy, don't ya think? All of the ghosts, ghouls, and monsters crawling around at night. We came here in the middle of the Peonari Dracula Festival, you know."

"But I've got you, my fearless, strong man. I'm not afraid. It'd take more than a Dracula or Frankenstein to get past you."

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't tell me you've forgotten how far you can get with a set of dreamy eyes, a charming face, and a smooth voice." She smiled.

"Can you remind me?" He winked.

"I think you're the one with a bit more experience." She teased, and poked him in the abdomen. He put his hand behind the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. She smiled gleefully as his soft lips carefully caressed hers. She stroked her fingers through his feathery, silky brown hair. "Joseph Hardy, you are the most adorable little thing I've ever set my eyes on." She giggled.

"Adorable? Swell." He joked. "I was expecting something else more along the lines of most attractive, masculine, handsome, or best looking. But adorable? You make me sound like an innocent teddy bear or a tiny baby."

"But you are a baby. You're the youngest Hardy. You're my little baby Joey." She giggled and kissed his nose.

"You are the only person I'll allow to say those things about me out loud." He chuckled. "C'mon now, we better get back to the hotel before Frank and Cecelia start wondering what we're up to. We've still got to make it to the party tonight, you know." He took her hand and they walked back together to the hotel together.

* * *

"Oh, Lorelei, you look absolutely enchanting. Joe's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"Really, Cecelia? Do you think so? Thank you." She grinned and admired herself in the mirror. She was dressed as Snow White. She had a flawless appearance for the look, and a perfectly fitting dress. Lorelei stepped out of their hotel room and entered the boys'. She hadn't made a sound as she came in so they wouldn't notice her. She took a seat on the couch and patiently waited.

"Oh!" She gasped as she looked over and saw Joe, bare-chested, in nothing but a towel just hardly covering himself, with wet hair. "Joe!" She giggled.

"Shi-shoot! Lorelei!" He blushed uncontrollably. "You look so nice! What are you doing in here?" Cecelia was right, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She giggled at his nervously quick speaking.

"Golly, Joe; you've got nothing to be afraid of." She spoke gently, rising from the couch and gracefully walking up to him. She smoothed her hand across his cheek and stroked his wet locks. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. He began to wrap his arms around her tiny torso, but then jerked his hands back as he felt his towel slip.

"Can I go get dressed first?" He asked.

"Oh, if you must." She joked.

He blushed with a smile, and rushed back to the bathroom to change. He came out again, still in a towel. "Whoops, I forgot that my clothes are in there." He awkwardly rushed to the bedroom to grab his outfit. She chuckled at his nervousness.

"Joey, are you ready yet?" Lorelei called. "Joe, darling, I'm waiting!" Her voice was laced with a melodic twang. He stepped out of his bedroom dressed as a vampire, and he looked REALLY good. "Wow, Joe..."

"What? Does it look bad? Do I look silly?"

"No! Exactly the opposite!" She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Dracula's got nothing on you, honey!" She kissed him lightly, and grabbed his hand. "Come with me!"

"Where? What have you got in mind Lorelei? I recognize that look in your eyes."

"Just go with it, Joe. When I'm done with you, you'll look so irresistibly ghoulish, I'll have to fight the ladies off of you!" She unlocked the door to her room. Cecelia was gone. She must have gotten dressed and went to have something to eat with Frank downstairs in the dining room. Joe took a seat on the bed, and Lorelei ran to the bathroom. She came out with a pile of hair and face products along with her makeup bag.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked timidly. "If you can go on the hunt for bad guys and solve mysteries, I think you can handle a little hair gel and foundation." She began squeezing some gel out of a tube, and combed it through his hair with her fingers.

"That's cold!" He flinched.

"Cry baby." She teased and giggled at his discomfort. His hair changed to a slightly darker brown as it continued to be slicked back. He had a slightly longer, James Dean from East of Eden kind of look. That really Lorelei feel attracted to him. "Oh, Joe!" She cooed with a grin.

"What?"

"You look amazing!"

"Let me see!"

"No. Not until we're finished." She winked and unzipped the makeup bag. Lorelei had naturally pale, almost translucent skin, so her foundation and powder would fit the purpose perfectly. He began making faces and wincing again. "Joseph Hardy, you are making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"But it feels weird."

"I don't care, you're going to have to deal with it." She chuckled. "With beauty comes sacrifice. Just be glad I didn't try to curl your hair. That would have been hell for your delicate, sensitive little follicles." Next, she pulled out a pencil eye liner.

"No. I will not let you put eyeliner on me." He protested.

"C'mon, Joey. It won't be a thick line. It will just be a tiny bit to define your eyes. You'll barely notice it. It's necessary after the foundation. Besides, I should be the only one close enough to you to see." Lorelei winked.

"No."

"Pretty please," He shook his head no.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" He still shook his head no.

"Extra sugar?" She gave him a playful kiss. "Please?"

"Alright, go ahead." He grumbled. Lorelei smiled in triumph and pecked him on the lips as she removed the cap.

"I'll use brown so it's not so prominent." She began drawing an extremely skinny dotted line directly along his long lashes. "Hah, you take this better than Cecelia does. She always flinches real badly and flickers her eye lids."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's great. It's easier for me this way." After, she pulled out a red lipstick.

"Lorelei, that's too much." He was speaking in a serious tone now.

"I'm not drawing your lips with it. I'm only putting a little bit on for a tint. You are a vampire, remember? Don't you want to appear like you just bit the neck of a fair maiden?"

"On one condition."

"Let me put it on you first." She said, afraid he'd back out. She rubbed at bit on her finger, and began dabbing it on his lips. He kissed her finger and she smiled at him. She began touching it up, and then he playfully bit her. She giggled at him, and began drawing some squiggly lines to look like it was blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. "Aww, you look beautiful, Joey."

"Hand me that lipstick." He smiled slyly. She reluctantly handed it over. He uncapped it. "Close your eyes."

She just stared at him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He winked. She closed her eyes and stood in anticipation. He drew two dots on her neck, and slowly leaned in to her. He kissed her neck, and then began nibbling on her.

"That tickles!" She giggled, opening her eyes. "Stop it Joe, you're going mess it all up! Don't you want to see how you look?"

"I thought vampires didn't have reflections." He teased.

"Don't forget, Joey, you're not a real vampire."

"That's upsetting, I was hoping to take you as my own." He chuckled, pulling her in to him.

"Ahem." Frank said as he opened the door to the girls' room. Joe and Lorelei parted, blushing and smiling at each other. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave the two of you alone." Frank teased. "Oh my goodness Joe, look at you!"

"I've gotta see this for myself now." Joe said, going to the bathroom to look at himself in the full length mirror.

"Wow, he looks amazing. Are you sure I can't have him?" Cecelia whispered to Lorelei.

"Lorelei!" Joe called. She couldn't make out if his tone of voice was upset or scared. She rushed in to the bathroom.

"Yes, Joe?" She asked, standing in the doorway. "I can't see my reflection!"

"What?" She stepped over to him.

"I'm just kidding." He chuckled. "But thank you. I really do look nice." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I told you it wouldn't be too bad. You should trust me by now."

"Are you two lovebirds ready to go?" Frank asked as he and Cecelia appeared in the doorway. He couldn't get over how Joe and Lorelei always seemed to be in the 'honeymoon stage' of dating. They were constantly happy and playful around each other, and always showing their affection. Anyone else would have eventually gotten annoyed from seeing a couple so infatuated with each other, but Frank had never seen Joe this happy with a girl before. Besides, there was no way any person could get annoyed by those two, they were such a charming and adorable pair, you couldn't help but smile. Unless you were jealous of their love, that is, then you could be a little upset. They were both such positive people on their own, but now that they were combined together, life with them was cookie-cutter perfection.

"Ready when you are." Joe smiled, putting his arm around Lorelei. Frank was dressed as a football player, and Cecelia was dressed as a mermaid.

"Hold on, I've got to do one more thing!" Lorelei interrupted, escaping from Joe's grasp and running in to the bedroom. She came back with black eyeliner.

"What's that for? You aren't putting anymore of that stuff on me!" Joe complained.

"Oh, it's not for you this time, it's for Frank!"

"No… I don't think so…"

"Just take a seat on the bed like a good little boy. It will all be over before you know it. Besides, I'm only going to draw those little lines underneath your eyes on your cheeks. Don't you want the complete look?"

"That's not fair…" Joe grumbled.

"All I have to say is this better come off."

Lorelei squealed in delight, and removed his helmet. Then she drew the small, thick lines on his face, and he was all set to go. "See, that was harmless. Now let's go, we've got a late night bash to crash!"

* * *

The group of four drove up the hill, and reached a menacing looking ancient mansion. "Are you guys sure this is the right place? It doesn't look very hospitable." Lorelei asked.

"I think that's the point." Joe replied.

"It is Halloween night, after all."

"The real question is, are you sure we still want to go through with this?" Cecelia added.

"Don't worry girls, we'll be right here with you." Frank smiled. "I'll protect you, Lorelei." Joe grinned, and wrapped his arms around to hold her.

"You better!" She said as they approached the driveway. The four got out of the van and began toward the front of the castle. It was a little less menacing since they could hear the music blasting from inside. Joe recognized the song, and began singing it to Lorelei as they walked. Her heart melted whenever he sang. When they made it inside, he took her hand dragged her on the dance floor with him.

"Look, Joe! They're having a costume contest! Do you want to sign up? Let's check it out!" Lorelei grinned. He agreed and they made their way to the information table. Lorelei picked up an application card. "Look, there's Best Dressed, Most Seductive, Scariest, Most Creative, and Cutest Couple. I think we should sign up for cutest couple! It was a great idea for you to put those bite marks on my neck!"

"Okay, if you want to." He replied with a grin. She eagerly checked off the box, filled on their information, and placed it in the basket for applications.

"Hey, Joe, whatcha two up to?" Frank asked as he and Cecelia approached them.

"Lorelei just us signed up for the Cutest Couple's section of the costume contest."

"That's adorable! You two better win, because you are indeed the cutest couple here. No one can tell you otherwise." Cecelia cooed.

"What've you been doing?" Joe asked Frank.

"I just found out that our old buddy, Jack Jones, is the drummer in the band performing tonight. And guess what? I just got him to convince the guys to let you perform a couple of songs!"

"Really? That's great! I love watching you sing, Joey!" Lorelei smiled.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my girl." She really loved hearing him say that. She was his girl.

"You really are talented, Joe. I'm lucky to have you! Just don't let the reaction of the crowd go your head. I love my modest, down-to-earth boyfriend."

"And I love my modest, down-to-earth brother." Frank chuckled, ruffling Joe's hair. "And speaking of performing, it looks like Jack is signaling for you to go over there now. Looks like you're on, Joey."

"You won't be upset if I go, will you?" He asked Lorelei.

"What? Don't be absurd. If you don't get your skinny little butt up on that stage, I'll drag you there myself." She teased and kissed him sweetly before sending him off.

"Hey everyone, we've got some fresh talent in our midst tonight. Please welcome a dear friend of ours to the stage, Mr. Joe Hardy!" One of Joe's songs, Teen Dream, began playing.

"_Fresh out of school _

_Bright and bred _

_We were born in to the heart of a golden age. _

_We had nothing to lose, nothing at all We had only to give and we gave it all. _

_Caught in a hurricane that was yet to be seen _

_Baby, caught in a teen dream, teen dream, _

_Wooo, Oh Yeah! _

_Teen dream, teen dream, wooo, oooo_

_ Too young to know, too young to care _

_We were riding on a dream that we loved to share._

_ So we gave it our hearts, and mind and soul _

_On a generation younger than rock-n-roll. _

_Caught in a hurricane that was yet to be seen_

_ Baby, caught in a teen dream, teen dream, Wooo, Oh Yeah!_

_Teen Dream, Teen Dream, Wooo, Oooo_

_An over night sensation, were dying for an explanation _

_Sensation Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Wooooo _

_Teen dream, teen dream, woooo, oh yeah _

_Teen dream, teen dream, wooooo, aw yeah _

_Teen dream, teen dream, Woooo, Oooo _

_Teen dream, teen dream, wooooo_"

The audience clapped and cheered, quite pleasantly surprised by what they heard. Joe bowed, and left the stage to join Lorelei back on the floor. "Joe, honey, you were wonderful!" She greeted with a kiss.

"Really?"

"Everyone loved it!" She pulled him back to the middle of the crowd to dance with her again. A slightly slower song was playing now, and she loved when he held her close. After a few songs were done, the costume contests began. Of course, Cutest Couple was last. Joe and Lorelei patiently anticipated their turn.

"Next up, we have Snow White and her Vampire Prince, also known as Lorelei and Joe." The announcer called. Lorelei grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the stage with her. The audience clapped, and Frank and Cecelia cheered extra loud. Joe and Lorelei stood on stage smiling and holding hands. Joe then snuck behind her and pretended to bite her neck. She giggled because it tickled, and then kissed him on the cheek. Then she took his hand and led him off stage as the next couple came on. They were up against and Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein, a doctor and nurse, a convict and policewoman, a princess and prince, a greaser and his sock hop girl, Bonnie and Clyde, a mummy and an archaeologist, and Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler.

"Gee, we've sure got some stiff competition." Lorelei said as they waited for the results.

"Don't worry. You two still were the best looking, most adorable couple up there." Cecelia comforted.

"Thank you." Lorelei smiled, and held Joe around the waist as the announcer took to the stage.

"And now, the results…" he went through all the categories, and everyone respectfully clapped and cheered for the winners.

"Last but not least, we have the Cutest Couple award. This was a hard decision to make, there were so many good costumes. But we just couldn't refuse these two, they were such a charming couple with a creative choice of costume. This year's Cutest Couple award goes to… Snow White and her Vampire Prince. Come on up here, you two!"

Lorelei kissed Joe and hugged him tightly before the two went up on stage. "Thank you so much." She smiled at the announcer as he handed her the trophy. Everyone in the crowd whistled and cat called at them. "I'm so glad we all went on this trip. Its been so much fun." she whispered with a smile.


End file.
